xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Cain
Emperor Cain is an antagonist in Xenogears. However, his motives are actually quite complex and he isn't "pure evil". Biography Cain was known as the first human to be born on the planet along with Myyah Hawwa and the Gazel Ministry via Kadomony. He was pre-programmed from creation to carry out the will of Deus and constantly work towards Deus' revival. Cain's mind was always focused on protecting humanity until the time of "the Gospel" when Deus would be revived using all of humanity as spare parts. However, he secretly desired an age where humanity was freed from the fate Deus laid down for them.Perfect Works, pg. 303 Though Abel, the boy who survived the crash landing of the Eldridge and the first Contact, now grown into a man knew the truth of the matter and began to speak out to the planet's burgeoning human population against Cain and the Ministry's lies and sowed the seeds of a rebellion among the Lambs. In 0010, Cain began to be worshiped as the advent of God among the people. Abel and Elehayym, now lovers, rebelled against this worship, becoming a hindrance to Cain. In 0011, Cain killed Abel and Elehayym to silence them from spreading rebellion, though the murder plagued his conscience and because of it he developed a guilt-driven sympathy for normal surface dwelling Humans, in effect breaking free of his programming to a degree. Cain lived for thousands of years after. The reason is because Cain is the leader of the original Animus. After the Shevat-Solaris War, in 9506, Cain reached out and contacted Karellen and Myyah at the Ministry's urging. They saw Karellen as a key asset in their grand plan so Cain came to Karellen and offered to help him achieve his goals if he would help them achieve theirs. Karellen agreed and he forged an alliance of mutual dependence with one another. However, while Cain was sincere about coming to Karellen for his help to save his "children", the Ministry was not. Instead, they were looking to condemn humanity to death as a biological patch kit for their so-called god. As payment for his help, Karellen performed an extensive procedure on Cain in order to extend his life indefinitely. Cain's coffin-like suit, mask, throne, and a good portion of the Imperial Palace in Etrenank was used to just keep him alive. In 9164, Cain and the others determined that humanity has reached the final level. Solaris was founded and Cain served as the Emperor of Solaris and the de factor ruler of all life on the planet. Cain became worshiped among people. Cain was once a strong ally of Myyah and the Gazel Ministry, though his actions over the many years caused a split between the Emperor, Myyah and the Ministry. Cain was concerned for the general well-being of all life while the Gazel were only interested in themselves and Myyah was only concerned about Deus. In 9975, Cain allowed his DNA to be used by Karellen to create Ramsus, an artificial Contact and a clone of Cain. Xenogears Cain originally sent Citan Uzuki to the surface in order to keep a constant vigil on Fei Fong Wong, the actual Contact after he was brought to Lahan by Wiseman. Cain and Citan communicate via a telepathic link several times over the course of the game and Citan keeps the Emperor abreast of all the recent things happening around Fei and his group. Cain was assassinated by Kahran Ramsus. Ramsus was manipulated into doing so by Myyah at the behest of the ministry. Cain was against the usage of the Gaetia Key. Cain's death allowed Myyah and the Gazel Ministry to use the Gaetia Key to raise Mahanon, the main hull of the Eldridge, from the ocean floor and turn the better majority of the world's population into Wels who would then be absorbed into Deus. Quotes * "Yes, the Gospel. We are the people expelled from paradise and forced to live on the cruel surface of the earth. We who fill this land will once again return to the presence of God in paradise and live there eternally. That is the Time of the Gospel. That Time is at hand. We, the Gazel, must find God's resting place by then and resurrect him. That is our final prayer." * "My beloved children, you can be at ease. The Gazel Ministry and I planned the destruction of the gate long ago. The people chosen by god... we, the Gazel, will return to god's paradise. To the sleeping mother god... The time for our immortality has come. We have opened the door to 'Mahanon'... the place where god rests, the source of wisdom and power. The surface dwellers will no doubt use this opportunity to seize its power. However, there is no need to be concerned... As long as Solaris has this power... Let's show stupid beasts, the Lambs our real power." Trivia * Cain's face is never shown beyond the orange skull-like mask used to keep him alive. However it is stated in Perfect Works that while he would look similar to Ramsus, it wouldn't be exact since Ramsus' appearance was altered by his fusion with the original Kahran Bekker. * Cain's name is a reference to the Biblical story of Cain and Abel, and how Cain killed Abel. * Cain mentions that he still believes in "Anonelbe", a mistranslation of the word "Ahnenerbe" which is German is "Ancient Heritage". The ministry scoffs at him for still believing in such an illusion. It is unknown what the word fully encompasses, but it was used in reference either Fei or Grahf in the following passage, and therefore may be alluding to a fully awakened Contact's capabilities. References Gallery CAIN02.jpg|Concept art. CainConceptArt.png|Concept art. ABEL_Y_ELLY1.jpg|Cain in 0011. Abel_y_elly_2.jpg|Abel and Elly fleeing from Cain. Abel_y_elly_3jpg.jpg|Elly is killed by Cain and tells Abel to live. Category:Xenogears characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased